His Finale Hours:An Edward Story
by IrishJumper
Summary: Bella jumped off the cliff & died.Edward goes to Italy to die. This is how he spent his final hours. ALSO- 2 Other Short Stories. "Where is my Soul" & " A Vision Left Unsaid"- about Edwards & Bella's Afterlife and Alice's Point Of View. Please R
1. My Last Hour Of Heartless Pain

All rights belong to Mrs. Meyer.

Please Read & Review.

All is set from Edward's point of view.

Song for this story.

Band Name : Fisher

Song Title: I Will Love You (Awesome song guys check it out.)

* * *

_**Summary:**_ Bella jumped off the cliff in La Push and died. Alice jumped on the plane to help Charlie. Rose made that phone call to Edward. Edward then went on the plane to Italy to the Royal Family, who refused to destroy him unless he broke the law first. Alice sees what's happening but is far too late to go and try to save him.

* * *

"A waste" Aro sighed as I walked through the halls out into the night streets of Italy.

They had told me no. They refuse to end the pain they all knew I was in. All they wanted was another member to their "family". All I wanted was to not exist any longer. Pain ripped through my body as I remembered why I was here. The pain started in my chest and then as if it was electricity, it flowed and stung its way through my torso and wall the way down to my feet. Then all the way up to my head I wasn't able to breath. I need to sit down, maybe call the family? No, no I can't do that. I have caused them enough torture and heaven forbid my mother answer the phone.

_How should we end this pain?_

The voice in my head asked. All I had to do was break one law and it will all be over. I considered going back to the royal family and attempt kill Felix or maybe another member of the guard. That will work, so I turned around and started to head back when I stopped. A fight was something I can't start. The royal guard would kill me after my attack and then go to my family. There was always the chance they would be out for revenge and find that revenge in Carlisle and the rest of them. No, I will not end it that way. There was no need to end it that way I was more than aware of what we are and what we can do out of vengeance.

_Feed._

My mind ordered. Hunting humans was against the law in the city. I decided this was a nice quick fast option. I listened to the minds of the soon to be hunted the only problem was there was not one voice that triggered me to kill. I haven't feed in about two weeks. It was long enough that the monster in was shaking and biting in his cage to get out. I continued looking, looking for that mind that deserved to die. The rapists, the murderers (besides me), the drug dealers. I couldn't find one, I growled and the monster shook and snarled. I then picked my prey it was an old man. He didn't seem to have much time to live anyways. I would just bring on the inevitable sooner. I slipped into my hunting crouch and silently stalked him from the shadows.

"_He's going to feed in the city. Might as well and let him finish his last meal"_ Felix thought. He had been following me since I left the castle. I didn't mind much, I wanted him to be there when it happened, and that was the whole point. To get caught in the act and then get taken care of.

The man turned left into a dark parking lot. Perfect I thought. I slipped closer letting my monster out of his cage and free to hunt. I took a deep breath through my nose. The ache in my throat and the automatic tightening of my muscles brought the man more into focus. Felix longed his distance behind me. He was afraid that when he would smell the man's blood he would lose control and feed as well, dooming us both.

This man would not die a slow painful death. I would not make him suffer one hit to the back of the neck would be enough. To stop his pain before he even felt it. I would drink my fill and walk back to where Felix waited. The man walked to his car and unlocked the door. I moved closer until I was a mere five feet away. Then the man's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id and answered.

"Mirabella?" The man asked my whole body stopped.

I stared at the man I no longer had the urge to kill. I lost the feeling in my legs and I fell over. The electric pain took hold of my body again. My jaw locked at the pain and my eyes squeezed shut.

"Young man?" I heard someone ask. I opened my eyes and saw my pain filled expression in his head. I didn't know he was finished with his phone conversation much less when he walked over to me.

"Young man, are you alright?" He asked reaching to help me up. I got to my feet before he even touched me. I didn't talk just nodded.

"Do you need me to call someone for you?" His Italian accent was thick. I shook my head no. He nodded and started to walk away. Worry for me was the main feeling in his head. Worry for me when I was the danger. The wasn't the first time someone felt that way towards me. Someone whose instincts were backwards.

"Was that your wife, on the phone?" I asked him. He had seemed shocked at first. Then he smiled.

"Yes, going on sixty-seven years" He stated proudly. His eyes held nothing but love in them. Then a blond woman with green eyes came into his head. She looked nothing like my Bella and yet _her_ picture came into my mind. She was smiling and had her wide brown eyes staring at me. Then her smile shifted and her eyes held nothing but pain. Her words came into my head.

"You don't want me?" She asked sounding confused and hurt.

"No" I replied. My eyes in hers reflected the coldness of a monster. Not the monster who wanted her blood. The monster that left her there everything standing alone in the woods. The monster that was halfway across the world when she jumped off a cliff. She killed herself because she did nothing but love a monster who led her to her demise.

The electric pain shot through me at full force. I leaned against a car. The man who stood there watching me hurried to my side. I held up one hand to stop him.

"Go home" I whispered "Go home and tell her you love her. Don't even hurt her… don't ever tell her that you don't want her." I whispered

The man cocked his head to the side but I didn't let him come near me. I looked him in the eyes just hoping he would see the danger and go home to the woman he loves. He saw my pain and dropped his arms and nodded. He took a few steps and turned his head to talk to me.

"Your young son, she will forgive you. Don't worry" He smiled gently and turned away and got back into his car.

He was wrong on so many levels.

"_Ah, I see no kill. What's wrong Edward? Looking for something with four legs? I there is a pound a few minutes from here."_ Felix taunted me. I didn't care though.

_What now?! Why are you wasting time?!_

My mind shouted at me. All I wanted was for the pain to end. To turn into nothing and be forgotten by all the people I have hurt… and killed.

I would not stalk the old man in the car. I would not kill any human. I never deserved Bella yet she loved me anyways…enough to end her life. I would _not_ kill on my quest to end mine either.

Standing in the parking lot gave me a new idea. Being a vampire meant that we are fast, beautiful and _strong_.

I looked at the cars lined in the lot. Humans were not able to lift cars yet I am. Someone was bound to see a seventeen year old pick up a car and toss it into a store. Everyone watching would know that I was not human. I would be taken down shortly afterwards. I smiled as I thought of my soon to be end. I started to walk around to look for a nice size crowd of people. I turned a couple of blocks before I found the perfect one. The Festival was starting to get into full swing. There was a crowd of maybe twenty people. I was still dark but the streetlights lit everything well. Well enough to see my stunt and a flying car.

"_You will all be killed Edward."_ Felix thoughts entered my head. I turned around to snarl at him.

"Leave my family out of this" I ordered baring my teeth yet reminding myself killing Felix or even charging at him mean death for my family.

"Not your family, the humans who see whatever your about to do" He said. He had no concern for the human's lives. He just didn't want cops and FBI going around the city asking questions. That would upset his masters. I saw all this in my head. I nodded and walked away from the crowd.

"Very well" I said to him.

I had a new plan. A plan that would make them act quickly. Something that they must stop me from doing, before anyone saw. I would do it during the day where too many people would see. The bell tower was a popular place for the gatherers. I would have to do it in the day time, when it would be seen by everyone around.

Felix was behind me and confused. He stared to think that I had changed my mind. He was considering going back and telling his master's I have changed my mind. I was not about to let him leave, he was here for a purpose as was I.

"Felix" I said in an emotionless tone "I will fulfill what I came here for. I will make every human see that there _is_ something else out there."

He raised his eyebrows I knew he was confused I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that.

"At twelve O'clock when the sun is the highest I _will_ show them…everything." I stated.

He was debating what to do. He couldn't decide on if he should go back to his masters and tell him or kill me now. He also knew if he killed me now he would be in trouble. There was the same penalty for any law that was broken…death. I wanted it so bad that I could almost taste it. I killed the one woman I couldn't live with out. Her death belongs in these cold white hands. The same hands that held her every night and told her they loved her almost everyday. These hands left her and broken her then killed her. I was a monster and I _needed_ to die for it.

"Edward, we _will not_ allow you to expose our kind" He sneered

"Promise?" I replied sounding cocky.

I may have sounded cocky but I was far from it. Trying to find away to end the pain was not a distraction from Bella. Nothing could _ever _distract me from her. Every time I closed my eyes she was there waiting with a smile on her face. A movement caught my attention. Felix was going back to the castle to inform his masters. I smiled at the fact I knew it would all end soon.

I started walking towards the bell tower. I have chosen my spot where I would sit and wait. It was a dark alley on the left side. Brick wall was on the left and the tower on the right. It was close enough to one of the many entrances to the Royal family. I would sit and wait until noon. When the festival would bring thousands of human spectators. Too many humans would be there Felix would not be allowed to destroy them all…only me. This was a fool proof plan they would have no option but to end me. I walked into the alley and leaned up against the wall. I thought back on everything from my newborn days to my happiest days of my life…or whatever one would call it.

Carlisle my father my mentor. He was kind, kinder than us all put together. He saw the very best in his family even though we were far from perfect.

Esme my mother. She was the most loving. She even felt bad for the animals we fed off of. I chuckled a little. (Even though it sounded painful) She was a saint. So caring that every single one of us sought her as our mother.

Rose, my first sibling and sister. She and I never got on so well. Even though we were never really on the same page. We protected each other when the situation ever presented itself. She was vain and stubborn but I did love her. I am glad she called me and told me. I didn't know what I would have done if I went back to Forks and found Bella's headstone instead of Bella herself.

Emmett my big little brother. Big because he was the size of a truck and little because I was older than him in this life. He was the carefree one of us all. He laughed all the time never did he keep a grin off his face for long. He found joy in everything, some how I knew he would not find joy in this though. I hope I don't keep him down for long.

Jasper my second brother and military man. He was a serious kind of man. He was protective of his family and of his Alice. There was not one thing he wouldn't do for her. I am lucky to call him a brother.

Alice my little sister and favorite pixie. She's such a bubbly person. Always looking on the right side of things. She always backed me in everything even if she didn't agree with my choice. I would miss her and she would miss me. I also knew Jasper would take care of her when I am gone.

Bella, my Bella. So beautiful and trusting. She trusted me to protect her, to love her, to be by her side forever. How ever I threw all that trust away, like it was worthless trash. I needed her now more than ever. I regretted a lot of things in my life leaving her and hurting her are my biggest. Every mistake I made seemed so tiny in comparison to hurting her. I wanted to go back in time and tell her everything was a lie…but I couldn't.

I groaned at the pain as it stabbed through me. My back slid down the wall I was leaning against. I placed my head between my knees and sobbed. I was worthless I couldn't even cry real tears for her. She died because of me. The one person I knew I was going to love forever was lost by me. She couldn't handle the pain I put her through so she ended her pain.

"I am so sorry my Bella, my love" I whispered to no one.

"I didn't mean it I swear please forgive me" I croaked between sobs.

I knew she would never forgive me. By all rights she would hate me but I still hoped that she would hear me somehow. She was in heaven I was sure of it. Yes, suicide is a sin and the penalty for that is an afterlife of fire and pain. But I knew she was in heaven still. She was too good too loving to be in hell. Hell is a place people like me go not her. The pain was back in tenfold as I thought this over. Bella is somewhere I could never follow. I was not welcomed where she is now. I created our separation permanently and I hated myself. In all my years, all the murders I have committed. All my anger towards my kind I have never felt a hatred that I have towards myself at this very moment in time.

Yet, for some morbid reason I couldn't bring myself to regret loving her. Yes, I regretted leaving her. Loving her was the one thing I didn't regret she was the best part of me. She was the part of me I wished I was. Human, loving, understanding, and trusting. She was my better half.

I knew she was in heaven and this made me wonder if she was looking down on me. Would she approve? Probably not, no matter what I did to her, what I caused her she was always afraid _for_ me.

I knew she wouldn't want this for me, even if she hated me she wouldn't want my family to go through losing me.

"I have no choice I can't live with out you" I argued with her as if she were here.

I looked up at the stars and whispered.

"I am sorry Bella, no matter what I said in the past know that you were my life, my better half. Never doubt that my life my love" I said. Sobs racked though me.

I spent my last hours thinking of the good times I spent with my Bella. Sometimes I even spoke her as id she was here. People "voices" started in my head. It was eleven-thirty in the afternoon and my heart smiled at the mere thought of the pain ending.

I found Felix's voice. He had brought reinforcements I blocked there thoughts. I didn't want to hear their warnings and threat.

My cell phone chirped letting me know I had a text message. It was from Alice it read.

_Edward please NO!! You have no idea what it will do to everyone! Please you can get through it, we will help you I swear. _

Sorry Alice I said out loud she would see everything even if she wanted to or not. She text me again.

_I love you, we all love you. I am sorry, I won't let them forget you._

"_Let them know I love them all Alice. Let them know I am sorry and tell Rose this is not her fault." I stated out loud again._

_I took a step forward. I heard movement behind me, good they were there. I was a few steps away when I brought Bella's face into my mind. She was smiling her deep eyes full of love, love that she had for me._

_I smiled. Even in her death and with mine pending her beauty still took my breath away. _

_I knew I was one step away from this Hell on earth. My foot lifted my body shifted to take my final movement. _

_Suddenly I could feel arms wrap around my neck. They had kept their promise. I didn't feel any pain for I had kept myself focused on my Bella's face._

_Someone kicked the back of my knees. Both of my legs gave out and I felt two pairs of hands brace themselves around my head. I sighed, finally I thought._

_I felt my smile grow wider. The Bella in my head smiled and said_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too, forever and always my Bella" I said. Then I felt the snap and my world went dark and all my pain ended._

* * *

_What did you think?_

_If you liked this I was thinking about making a sequel to this._

_Yes or no?_

_Thanks for ready._

_Happy New Years To All._


	2. Where Is My Soul?

All rights belong to Mrs. Meyer.

Please Read & Review.

* * *

The last thing I remember was their hands on my neck and heard the sickening crack of it.

I didn't feel it when they burned my corpse. I felt nothing I kept Bella's face in my mind. She kept me from feeling any pain. I kept my eyes close and her face in my head. I knew they had ended me for I now felt no pain at all. At first I felt nothing, complete emptiness, and then the oddest sensation came first. I didn't hurt but it was shocking and different. I felt as if I had been moved without my permission. I felt something under my feet I kept my eyes closed and waited for the pain to come. I was now in Hell.

I knew there was an after life. I was raised to believe in God my birth mother was a firm believer, saying grace every night over the dinner table. After I was changed Carlisle tried to instill God in me. There was no need for it, for I agreed with Carlisle up to that point. Our kind containing souls is where I drew the line. How can something that needs to drink the life out of another living creature have a soul? How can I, a monster have a soul. Even if I did have one (which I didn't) I have committed just about every sin in the Bible. I killed many people, I know they deserved to die but they shouldn't have done so by my hands for I am not God.

I locked my body waiting for the fire to come…nothing. I frowned what if I wasn't dead? No that is not it I was dead for sure Felix made sure of it. Then I heard something it was a faint noise but identifiable. It was a bird singing off in the distance. I listened closer and decided to take a deep breath.

The only thing I smelled was the smallest hint of fresh grass…I took a few more deep breaths. Normally I would have been able to smell the air, and anything else around me. I started to get confused there was no pain but the bird kept singing.

I slowly opened my eyes and took another breath. I was in a familiar surrounding, I knew the place well yet something was off.

The trees around me held no smell I could no just barely hear a river running.

I knew where I was the moment I opened my eyes.

The grass was green, the trees swayed from a light breeze. The birds chirped and the sun was shining.

_The sun._

The sun was out and yet I saw no rainbows… I lifted my hand from my side and brought it to my face.

What I saw made me gasp out loud.

"Impossible" I whispered as I examined my hand in front of me.

It was no longer cold and paper white. It was a tan color… I brought up my other hand and I was just as tan.

I took my fingers on my left hand and pressed them into the skin on my right. My skin was soft and smooth.

I chuckled out loud.

Was I now human?

I took my left hand and placed it over my heart. I felt nothing… I waited a bit…still nothing.

Then as if by magic I felt something that I have not felt in over eighty years, my _own_ heartbeat.

I was human! I brought my free hand up and put it over my chest as well. I could still feel my heartbeat.

Then I felt something uncomfortable in my chest. It was barely noticeable but then quickly turned to pain.

I knew it was coming, I thought.

I took a deep breath waiting for the fire from the pits of Hell to start burning my now human flesh. I must have been turned human so I could feel the pain in a mortal way.

When I took the breath the pain ended and I felt a purely physical relief.

I felt my brow wrinkle and waited again. The uncomfortable feeling returned. I took another breath before it could turn into pain.

"Of course" I muttered feeling like a complete idiot.

Humans need to breath.

I turned my attention back to the meadow. I did a 360 degree turn to see everything.

But I really only wanted to see one thing… or should I say person.

I don't know why where I was felt like Heaven. I still wasn't completely sure it was… there was only one way to find out.

I filled my human lungs and shouted

"Bella?!" My voice had lost the bell like sound to it.

No answer.

"Bella?!" I shouted again. What if she wasn't here?

My new human heart started to pound faster, I began to panic.

I started running I was nowhere near as fast as I once was.

I ran around the meadow my chest heaving as I did so

"Bella?!" I shouted though it sounded more like a plea

I decided to run into the woods. I ran past the trees and into to the forest. I called her name as I passed the trees that surrounded the meadow.

I kept running through the woods when I saw a clearing not far from in front of me. My legs started to feel tired. My lungs ached and I felt an odd feeling starting to come over my entire body.

I pushed myself into running faster. I went into the clearing and I fell to my knees.

It was no clearing at all… it was the meadow.

There was no way out of here.

More and more this place seemed like Hell.

I had wanted to be human more than other thing in the world. When I had met Bella that want, that _need_ multiplied by millions. In some sick twisted way I had gotten my wish and had everything taken away from me at the same time.

There was no point to being human if I couldn't be human with Bella.

For the first since I was turned my body ached and begged for rest. I couldn't remember exactly what being tired felt like. I was physically drained and had no energy left.

I collapsed onto the soft grass. This was Hell I decided.

I'm human, I have a heartbeat, and I have soft skin, no yearning for the blood of another. To another vampire this was probably as good as it gets. For me… purely Hell.

I was trapped in a place where every single thing from the song that the bird was singing to each tiny blade of grass. It all screamed Bella at me. I closed my eyes wishing I was in the pits of Hell instead of the place where Bella and I declared our love for one another.

I didn't want to be here, and yet I still felt as I deserved it in some morbid way.

I rested my head on the grass and closed my eyes.

I dreamed of Bella while I slept. We were together and she still loved me. She forgave everything I did to her and leaned down to kiss me… I woke up right before our lips met.

I felt something touch my face. I didn't care, I was angry that the first time I get to dream in almost a century and I wake up before it is even over.

"Damn it" I growled and human growl.

The voice in my head mocked me when I tired to actually growl.

Then I heard a giggle.

I froze, I must still be dreaming. It was _her_ giggle. I squeezed my eye lids shut hoping that I would drift back to the dream before I lost it completely. Something swept across my face I opened my eyes.

Bella was staring down at me smiling. I didn't move afraid that she would leave me some how some way.

She smiled the smile that I have been keeping in my head since the day I left her. It was a coy smile filled with amusement and mischief.

"I thought you were never going to wake up" She whispered.

Her voice sounded so beautiful I felt like a man who was dying of thirst that had just been thrown into a lake by an angel.

"B-Bella?" I whispered and my voice broke

"Edward" She said. She placed her hand on my face. I closed my eyes and took in the feeling of my own personal heaven, Bella.

She then took her lips and placed them on mine. Her fingers knotted into my hair as I wrapped my now human arms around her waist and pulled her on top of me.

"I've been waiting for you my love" She whispered against my lips. I then felt her tongue slip into my mouth.

* * *

Okay what did everyone think?

_**I Need Ask The Readers A Favor.**_

_**Please. **_

_**Go to my page and vote for who's POV you would like me to write.**_

_**So far Alice is winning but I would like to leave the Poll up a little longer.**_

_**Thank you ALL**_


	3. A Vision Left Unsaid

A/N:

Sorry the update took so long!

Words written in _Italic _are Alice's _Visions_

Here it is Alice's point of view.

I stood there still as stone, wondering what I did wrong back then. How could I have been such an awful child to make my own parents, my own flesh in blood, not want me?

I understand that they were probably scared of my visions. What normal, sane individual wouldn't be? But to lock your child away in a mental institution…why would one go that far?

I wondered this but deep down I knew the answer.

I was a freak.

Not the kind of freak one would come to mind theses days. I was/am the real kind of freak.

I don't remember anything from my human life. I don't remember my parents or the sister I never would have guessed I had.

Yet with everything being unknown I stand here today in front of my very own tombstone.

Bella unraveled the mystery and I just followed the pieces.

My heart clenched with the thought of Bella, but I stored that pain away for another time. Now all I wanted to do was figure out why my own family didn't want me.

I was born in the era where my visions would have labeled me a witch. People would have thought that I worshiped the Devil or I was in tie with dark inhumanly forces. That was far from the truth though. I see my gift as a blessing and as a curse.

A gift being, it helped me find Jasper and the rest of my family. It is a heed for any danger that is after me or my loved ones. It has saved us all at least once.

A curse being, it made me what I am today…a vampire. A creature that must survive off the blood of living, heart beating humans. Yes we have made certain oaths in our personal lives that deny us the option of drinking human blood. Yet, that only makes us a notch different from the others of our kind. I stared at the grey cracked stone once again.

Mary Alice Brandon.

The name of my tombstone stated.

I was once the only child of the Brandon family. After my "death" my parents decided to bring another child into this world. My little sister, Cynthia. I never got to meet her. Something deep inside me tells me that she doesn't even know I exist.

Part of me did find happiness here. I have found my actual blood line, which is more than I can say for my brothers and sisters. My last and only living relative, my niece whose still beating heart resides in Biloxi…I can take some comfort from that.

I sighed as I kicked the dead, decaying leaves that lay on my grave site.

I had played investigator for long enough, it was time to go back home, to the people who love and want me there. Back home to Jasper as well.

I had asked him not come on this journey with me. As much as I hate being without him, I needed to do this on my own. I need only me to find the old me, who I was.

I slowly turned to leave, ready to leave the past behind me when I was hit with a vision.

_Bella was standing at the very edge of a high cliff that was overlooking the water._

_She seemed thinner than usual and her face was paler than normal. She looked as if she had just been giving morphine to numb her pain. She had a small smile on her face as she inched toward the cliff side. Water from below lightly sprayed her face as a result her smile grew wider. _

I stopped breathing, hoping what I knew was coming next was not going to happen.

_She stretched her arms out wide and smiled fully. She looked happy as she slowly lifted her right foot to take that final step forward. She opened her eyes looked up at the sky and took one final breath, then stepped off the Cliffside._

"No" I screamed and reached my hand out as if I could grab her and stop her.

_The smile stayed on her face until she hit the water. The strong current threw her helpless body into the rock and then dragged her under. Bella did nothing the entire time. She let her body go limp as if she no longer cared. She was like a rag doll as she was tossed one way then to the other. She didn't gulp for a breath when the current would bring her to the surface, only to pull her back underneath a second later. _

I sucked in a sharp breath, hoping and waiting that someone would save her. I knew it was far too late for me to try and save her life.

_Several minutes later after watching her fragile body being beaten by the rock and drowned by the water. Bella now laid face down on the surface as the current carried her to the unknown. _

(Vision Fast Forwards To Several Days Later)

_Charlie standing over the casket weeping uncontrollably. Bella's mother and stepfather are by his side. Bella's body lay in the dark colored casket as flowers are placed on top. Charlie dries his red swollen eyes and sits in a chair next to a man in a wheelchair. Charlie's face is blank of all emotion. He has lost his daughter, his reason for living._

As soon as the vision was over I found myself on the dirt floor on my gravesite. I choked back a sob for the death of Bella. I knew something like this was going to happen.

She loved Edward as much as he loved her. His leaving did nothing but end her life. Though I knew I couldn't, I wanted to be mad at my brother for his foolish mistake. However, I could because I knew that if he found out about Bella killing herself, he would soon follow.

I didn't need visions to see Edward never planned to outlive Bella.

I cried dry tears for the loss of my sister and best friend. I cried for the heartbreak Edward was sure to get. I cried for the pain that my family would suffer for never being able to be whole again.

I now knew what I needed to do. I knew Bella was already dead and that pained me deeply, but I didn't just love Bella. I loved Charlie, as if he was a second father to me. He had always welcomed me into his home and I knew he would need me now.

I pulled out my phone and called Carlisle's phone. There was a need for a family meeting.

After three rings Carlisle answered.

"Alice?" his welcoming tone came into my ear.

"Carlisle, is everyone there?" I asked knowing full well Edward wasn't there but meaning the rest of the family.

"Yes, Alice is something wrong?" he must have picked up on my tone and became worried.

I did not answer him right away.

"Alice, everyone is in the room now, talk to us please" he said him an uneasy voice.

"I need to go back to Forks Carlisle. Bella…well Bella committed suicide…and Charlie needs my help." I said in a rush.

I heard several gasps and I knew the loudest one belonged to Esme.

For a long moment no one said anything thing. I didn't even hear breathing on the other end of the line. Emmett was the first to speak up.

"What do we tell Edward." he asked, getting right to the point.

"We have to tell him-" Rose started but I cut her off

"We tell him nothing!" I ordered "Nothing at all."

"He's going to find out one day" she objected.

"No Rose" I warned

"Alice, maybe you should just come home, we did promise Edward…no matter what…" Jasper trailed off.

"I'm sorry Jazz, I cant…I just cant" with that I hung up the phone and started walking to my awaiting car.

A few minutes on the phone booking a one way flight to Forks and I was on a plane Washington bound. As I sat in the plane hundreds of miles in the air, I let myself think of Bella.

How if things would have ended differently how they would have been.

I knew Edward would have given up his fight to stay away from Bella. I remembered a vision I got the night he told the family we were to leave Forks…and Bella.

The vision was of Edward embracing Bella and giving her congratulations as they both stood in bright yellow graduation gowns. They were graduating high school together. This was only a short time away.

Now that Bella was gone everything changed. I knew I would never see Edward smile again. I knew that pain would be forever present in his future, and I didn't even need to be a psychic to see that. With Bella's passing I didn't even think we would see Edward at all. Being around us only made it harder for him.

The plane touched down in Seattle. I grabbed my purse, the only thing I had brought with me and walked out the airport's automatic doors. I waited until no one would notice and I walked into the trees. As soon as I knew it was safe I began to run to our home. It was about an hour run to the big white house. I would then pick up Carlisle car and head over to Charlie's.

I leaped over the river adjacent to the house and hurried up the steps. Right before I touched the door knob a new vision hit me.

_Inside Charlie's kitchen, the phone was ringing Charlie was nowhere to be seen. Bella's stepfather Phil answered the phone on the fourth ring._

"_Hello?" Phil's voice answered in a somber tone._

"_No I'm sorry Doctor Cullen, he is not in right now. He is still at the funeral" Phil answered the question I did not hear._

"_Hello?" Phil asked one more time before hanging up the phone. _

After the end of the vision came a second one not half a second later.

_Edward standing before the Volturi. Edward takes a few steps and willingly bows down in front of the Volturi's guard. Felix with an all too excited expression on his face wraps his hands on the side of Edwards head and lowers his teeth to his neck. One swift movement and Edward's headless corpse falls to the floor. His head remains in Felix's grasp as he turns to his Masters awaiting further orders._

The same vision then Shifts

_Edward standing before the Volturi. Aro shakes his head no. With that Edward walks out of the room while Felix shortly follows after him._

I lost control of my body for the second time and fell to the floor. We lost Bella and now we were going to lose Edward. For a few minutes I wasn't sure what to do. I just sat there on the porch and stared into nothingness.

There was a slight chance. The vision of Edward walking out of the Volturi was not solid, but it was there. It wouldn't have been in my vision if there wasn't a chance of it happening. I pulled out my phone and started dialing.

Edward's phone rang three times until an unfamiliar voice answered.

"Hello?" said the voice of an unsure human.

"Where and when did you find this phone" I asked getting to the point.

"A trash can." the man said taken back by the tone of my voice.

"What location?" I asked in a hurry

"Rio De Janeiro" He replied, still confused

I hung up the phone without another word and dialed again. I pulled out the key from under the doormat and unlocked the door.

There was an unusually number of unanswered ring then Rose picked up the phone. I felt as if someone kicked the wind out of me.

"Rose tell me you didn't tell him!" I screeched

"Alice…why-" She started

"Answer me Rose. Did you tell Edward?" I demanded

"He had a right to know Alice. The sooner he gets over his little human the sooner we can get back to being a family." She answered in a defensive tone.

I fell back against the wall. How could she do this to us…to him?

"Rose what have you done?" I whispered, my voice sounded dead even to me.

"What do you mean Alice?" Rose said uncertainly she had picked up on my tone.

"He's going to the Volturi" I choked out

"No he's not. What do you think he's going to pull an old fashion Romeo move?" Rose half snorted. Rose never did understand the love Edward had for Bella.

"Yes, that's exactly what I saw" I repeated

"Wait…no! he can't, he was suppose to come home!" Rose yelled at me. Though I had a feeling she was arguing with herself instead of me.

"I need to go Rose, I need to try and stop them…prepare Esme and Carlisle though. The outcome doesn't look good." I told her as I shut the phone.

I grabbed the keys to Carlisle car and drove back to the airport.

I barely made my flight and then found myself in a first class chair on my way to New York. There would be another flight there that would take me straight to Italy.

I closed my eyes and attempted to see Edwards's future.

"_A waste" Stated Aro as Edward walked out of the Volturi doors. _

_Aro had the look of longing in his eyes as Edward disappeared from the vision unharmed._

"_Convince him to come back Felix, but if he breaks any laws he must be dealt with." Aro ordered and Felix nodded "Demetri go with him and see that my orders are followed though with success, in one way or the other" Demetri gave the same obedient nod and left to join Felix._

I breathed out a sigh of relief when the vision ended. This would give me some time to work out a plan as to what I was going to do. I would do my best to try and get Edward back but deep inside something was telling me to just stop.

I felt my brows burrow with confusion with my own feelings. Why did the tiniest part of me understand that losing Edward was just what was going to happen, and to try and stop it was just going to put the rest of the Cullens in danger?

Then I thought of Jasper, my everything. My heart ached and my legs grew numb at the thought of losing him. I knew that if I were to lose Jasper, I wouldn't want to go on any longer…just the same as Edward doesn't want to go on without Bella.

I shook my head, it didn't matter, he was my brother and I was going to do everything I could to save him.

The plane landing in New York a few hours later.

The visions had changed with Edward. He was now deciding how to provoke the Volturi into killing him.

The First vision was short lived, with him hunting down an old man in the Volturi walls. Edward had a very odd look in his eyes as he walked away from the man he decided not to kill. I quietly wondered what he was thinking about that made him rethink his feeding spree.

The Second was so quick I almost didn't catch it. Edward planned to pick up a vehicle over his head in front of some humans who were bound to see it, and talk. That vision however was short lived and broke up and faded. The vision itself lasted no more then four full seconds.

I was half way to Italy when the newest vision hit me.

_Edward standing under a Bell tower. Midday, the sun bright, the festival in full swing. People in robes everywhere. Edward waiting for the chime of the tower. The sun glistened and bounced off his skin. Felix and Demetri behind him in robes waiting for the right moment. Right before the two men lounged at Edward, the vision broke off._

My breathing hitched as if I had the hiccups. I raked my hands through my hair in a effort to try and find away to stop this and try to make our family whole once again.

The plane finally landed in Italy, I walked out the airport doors and looked over the parking lot. There was a canary yellow Porsche 911 turbo screaming my name. After a grand theft charge, I was off racing against the clock. I pushed the turbo as fast as it could go.

The vision that hit me stopped everything. It came so clear and focused that it was only minutes away from happening. I was a little over an hour from the tour, a little over an hour too late.

"God No!" I screamed as the vision of what was to become in mere moments over took me.

_Edward standing a foot away from the sunlight. He was well aware of the two guards standing only feet behind them. A faint smile of anticipation crossed his lips. _

I did the only thing I could to try and save him. I ripped out my phone and sent a text message to a number of a cell phone I was to "never call" as he puts it. I hadn't known he still had it until now. Part of me cursed myself for just realizing it. The other part knew he wouldn't have answered it anyways.

"Edward please NO! You have no idea what it will do to everyone! Please you can get through it we will help you I swear." Read my text message

I shifted back into my vision.

_Edward was standing in the same place as before, with the same men getting ready to kill him before the one step that was needed to revile to the world we existed. Edward reached into his pocket and quickly read the message. _

"_Sorry Alice" He said out loud. He now knew I was watching. He knew we wanted him to live. Yet his future did not change. There was nothing I could do to save him._

"I love you, we all love you. I am sorry, I won't let them forget you" read my final message.

I dropped the phone and covered my eyes. I didn't want to watch him die, I have never in my entire life whished I didn't have my vision more than this very moment. I was so attune to Edward there was no way I wasn't going to be able to not see it coming.

I groaned in pain as I felt myself slipping into the final vision of Edward's life.

"_Let them know I love them all Alice. Let them know I am sorry and tell Rose this is not her fault." He said out loud. Then with out warning Edward lifted his leg to take that final step, Felix moved to fast that he caught Edward mid-step. Demetri came up to help Felix, by kicking Edward's knee. As soon as Edward was in a bowing position Felix wrapped his hands on each side of his head._

I screamed as I head the cracking then pop noise that followed. I didn't stop screaming until nightfall. I sat in that car for hours and just screamed.

Screamed for Edward, Bella, Charlie and the rest of my family.

Screamed because it all could have been prevented. Screamed at the fact I know had to call my family and tell them we will never be the same again…

Thinking of my family made me think of Jasper. I needed him, not only him but his power. I needed him to dull the pain I was in.

I slowly, ever so slowly picked up my cell phone and dialed Jasper's number.

I instructed him and him alone pick me up from the Seattle airport. I couldn't face the rest of them just yet.

The flights back to Seattle were a blur. The vision of Edwards Finale Hours kept replaying in my mind, over and over again.

Jasper was standing there alone, just as he had promised. I ran into his arms and he held me there for I don't know how long…I sighed as his powers dulled my physical and mental anguish.

It's been fifteen whole years since the family lost Edward and Bella. Every once in a while the time of when I told the family what happened still plays in my head.

Everyone broke down.

Esme sat on the couch in the same exact spot for a week straight and sobbed while staring at his Piano. She still sobs uncontrollably on Edward's birthday, she cries for Bella too.

Emmett and Jasper don't laugh much anymore, they haven't gone on an all boys hunting trip since Edward last went with them .We went two straight years of neither of them even cracking a smile or challenging to wrestle one another.

Carlisle did his best to help his wife and kids by being the shoulder to cry own. I was the only one who knows that when he goes hunting, all he does is think about the times when it was just him and Edward.

Rose doesn't talk much anymore. She is quiet most of the time. She feels at fault for what happened to Edward, part of me still refuses to forgive her for what she did. The other tells me he would have found out anyways. Esme even blamed her for sometime, but then came to the conclusion losing one child was better then losing two.

Charlie died of a stroke six months after the loss of Bella. The house was put up for auction since he left everything to his daughter. I bought the house, I still haven't decided what to do with it.

As for Bella's mother and Stepfather, they are doing pretty well. They visit Bella's and Charlie's grave every six months.

As for me, I miss them both more than anyone could know. Which is why I'm here. In the meadow they use to visit all the time. I feel close to them here, to both of them. I think about them everyday.

Some days I miss them so much it hurts, other days I just smile and think about the good times.

I sighed, Jasper's waiting for me at the house. We never returned to Forks after Bella's death (Or so everyone thought). I wasn't allowed to stay long for fear of being seen. But I come here once a year and think about them, how they always made me smile.

I got up and walked to the trail that let to the road. I was about to run when a vision took over my entire sight.

_Edward, his flesh as tan as could be. His eyes were a dark green, a color I had never seen him have. His un-sparklingly arm loved to touch Bella's face. She grinned back at his lips touched hers. They then embraced each other in the sunlight. There skin tones matched for the first time._

The vision then just disappeared .

I smiled

Author's note.

WOW, being in Alice's head was crazy!

I have been thinking about doing a story about Alice during her younger years, when her parents decided put her in an institution. Writing her parents POV as well. I would end it when she gets changed by James ….what do you guys think? Would you read it?


End file.
